


soft silence.

by crimsonhope



Series: crumbs. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is sick, Hobbit Hair, M/M, kinda short, phil is soft, post tatinof usa, some sleepy stuff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhope/pseuds/crimsonhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they could stay like this forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft silence.

he likes the weight on his chest. it's that feeling of something pressing him down a little, not enough to be uncomfortable, yet enough to let him know it's there. his ribs raise up and fall down with ease, the room is quiet, everything is perfect.

dan moves a bit in his sleep. phil stops his breathing, afraid of waking him up, because he doesn't think either of them would really know how to handle the situation. it wasn't really planned, even if it did happen before.

the boy curls up a little, scratches his cheek and moves his head around, so that he's nuzzling into phils stomach. it tickles, but he's not going to move, not now, when he has so much to lose.

he adjusts the duvet around dan's back, bringing it up to cover every bit of skin that managed to make itself visible. it's not too intimate to look at, but dan is sick and shivering, and phil can feel the vibrations he's emiting with every part of his body.

poor soul.

dan's hair is flat, yet curly, the small inconvinence and dreaded feature of the day always visible at night and in the mornings. phil often gets too see that, but it's different now, when all it would take to touch and run his fingers through it would be a single reach of a hand.

he tries it. runs his hand through the locks delicately, in a soothing way, and he feels dan moving again, but he doesn't stop this time. dan shifts like he's leaning into the touch. apart from that, it's quiet still.

then he raises his head suddenly, making phil freeze. he's facing backwards, looks around a bit, then turns around before falling onto his chest again. they're facing each other now, and dan's giving him a sleepy, curious look, something along the lines of 'why are we here, like that', but doesn't protest. phil can see his puffy, morning eyes and slightly pale cheeks, sygnalizing the illness. he goes to say something, but dan beats him to it, with a simple "hi."

"hey" forget he wanted to say something, he doesn't really know what to, even. the silence is nice, they could stay like this forever.

"can you do that to my hair again?" comes a raspy question, followed by a cough. phil smiles, barely visible, soft.

his fingers find a way in dan's curls again. the boy sighs softly, closes his eyes and it looks like he plans on going back to sleep.

phil doesn't mind. he loves him so.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am don't ask me questions.


End file.
